


wut is up

by slut_for_smut



Category: Homestuck, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Riverdale (TV 2017), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Voltron: Legendary Defender, 小林さんちのメイドラゴン | Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon | Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Help, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Im new here, Other, Shipping, Smut, i like gay shit, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:04:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slut_for_smut/pseuds/slut_for_smut
Summary: im new and need things to write





	wut is up

**Author's Note:**

> if ur actually reading this thx :3

heyy people of the internet im some random teenage gurl and (as shown by my name tag) i like smut and need things to write so to kick off my account im gonna ask the internet what ships you wanna see. i apologize ahead of time that i dont know many fandoms. i live under a rock. but if theres any fandoms you wanna see leave some comments and i might even come out from under said rock and find new fandoms DISCLAIMER: i cAnT sTaNd omegaverse or alpha/beta dinamics, so dont expect to see any. i might write one or two just for experimental purposes but theyre most likely going to be very lowkey omegaverse i.e. chaeacters in heat  
otherwise it will not be too common

thanks :3  
<3 urs truly, smut babby <3

 

also i like gay shit

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit u read this my dudes feel free to drop ur gurl some ships to write. im sorry im too white for this im gonna leave now


End file.
